The prior art fire fighter trainer includes a burner area having a pit structure holding liquid aviation jet fuel or other liquid fuel, dumping means for supplying fuel to the pit structure, and a simulated aircraft mockup structure disposed in or near to the pit structure.
One problem with the prior art trainer is the air pollution caused by the burning aviation jet fuel. A second problem is ground pollution caused by the runoff of extinguishing agents and of unburned fuel. A third problem is the difficulty of grading the performance of the fire fighter trainees. In addition, the prior art trainer can not be rapidly shut down if an actual emergency situation occurs during training.